


A LAMP Valentines day

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, sandersides
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Breakfast, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Kisses, Lamp - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Multi, Presents, Sherlock Valentines Day Challenge, Sweet Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: A Valentines day in the life of the Sanders Sides





	1. Patton/Roman

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi chapter story, each chapter focusing on a specific couple, though it's all in the same day and the LAMP relationship

“Good morning, my love.” Roman said grandly, as he swept into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Pattons waist when he was close enough.

“Good morning yourself.” Patton smiled, spinning from his place at the stove to wrap his arms around the prince.

Pulling him away from the stove, Roman dipped the other, pressing their lips together feeling Pattons smile against his own. Standing them back up, his smile only widened at the slightly dazed look on Pattons face.

“How is breakfast coming along?” Roman asked, his voice taking on a teasing tone, making Patton snap out of it, moving back to check his bacon.

“Good, were doing good.” He breathed a sigh of relief, flipping the pieces and turning the heat down slightly.

“Though I’m seeing that we’re missing a few members of our romantic quartet.” Roman mused, moving to take the toast out of the toaster, and add butter to it, then jam.

“We are, but I figured that as soon as it was more done, one of us could go get them.” Patton smiled, starting another burner for the pancakes.

Roman nodded, then a sly smile slid onto his face, which Patton raised an eyebrow at, which only made Romans smile widen.

“I just had an epic idea, which you know, is kinda my thing.”

“Ooo, do tell.”

“Breakfast in bed for our sleeping beauties.” He exclaimed, watching at Pattons eyes started sparkling.

“Yes! I love it.”

“And I volunteer you to wake up, Virgil.” He said, holding up his hand as Patton frowned. “I love him with all my heart, do not get me wrong, and would love to be the one to bring him food. But lets be real, he is not a morning person and would be less likely to say bad words to you.”

Patton considered for a moment before nodding, smile back on his face.

“Can’t argue with that.” He chuckled, going back to making the food. “Would you mind getting the two trays set up?”

“Not at all.” Roman smiled, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Pattons neck before busying himself.

There weren’t many more words spoken as they finished up their tasks, Patton plating the food and getting it on the trays as Roman set up the drinks and roses.

“Just one more thing.” Patton said, pulling two boxes out of his pocket and setting the one with a purple ribbon on Virgils tray, handing the second, with a gold ribbon to Roman. “For you.”

“How dare you ruin my surprise with one of your own.” Roman huffed softly, reaching into his pocket and handing Patton a box as well as putting one on Logans tray.

“Well, we are the two more romantic sides.” Patton smiled, leaning against Roman for a moment, kissing his cheek.

“That we are, Happy Valentines day, my love.”

“Happy Valentines day.” His smiled softened, leaning in for a real kiss before pulling back. “Now lets get going before the food gets cold.”

“Indeed, but you should open your gift first.”

“Only if you open yours.”

“Deal.”


	2. Patton/Virgil

Opening the door slowly, Patton peeked his head in, smile spreading as he saw that Virgil was still fast asleep. Tip toeing in, he closed the door softly behind him with his foot, balancing the tray in his hands, so things didn’t clink together. Moving to the bed, he set the tray on his bedside table before sitting next to the slumbering male. Leaning over him, he gently brushed the hair from his face before pressing gentle kisses to him, starting on his forehead and working his way down his nose, then to his cheeks.

Virgil shifted, hand coming up to brush away what was touching him, only for his wrist to be caught softly. Blinking his eyes open, he looked up at a smiling Patton, who rubbed their noses together in an eskimo kiss.

“Morning.” Patton said, trying not to be too loud.

“Morning, Pat.” Virgil yawned, shifting himself up more on his pillows, rubbing the sleepers from his eyes.

Once he pulled his hands back, did he notice the addition to his nightstand, a small smile flitting across his face. A plate with heart shaped pancakes sat in the middle, with bacon and eggs on each side, plus toast with what looked like blackberry jam. On one side of the plate there were two glasses of juice, plus a little thing of syrup, on the other side was a small vase with a rose in it and a small red box with a purple bow.

“I thought we were all going to have breakfast together.” Virgil said, trying not to frown, as he sat up fully.

“We were, but Logan wasn’t up either, so Roman and I decided to get you guys breakfast in bed.” Patton smiled, opening his arms.

Shifting closer, Virgil wrapped him in a hug, tucking his face into the others shoulder as they held each other. It was only the rumbling of Virgils stomach that brought them out of it, Patton giggling softly as he grabbed the tray and put it on the others lap. 

Picking up a piece of bacon, he bit it in half, humming softly at the smoky taste before eating the rest and grabbing another. Patton drizzled the syrup over the pancakes, before picking up a fork and digging it from one side as Virgil did the other. They didn’t say much as the food was eaten, just a small compliment from Virgil on the taste, and a thank you from Patton.

When the food was all gone, Patton placed the tray back on the nightstand, grabbing the small box and handing it to Virgil.

“What’s this?”

“What does it look like?” Patton smiled, looking sheepish.

“I think it looks like a present, which we all agreed not to get each other.”

“Well, yes but.” Patton was cut off as Virgil leaned in and pressed their lips together.

“Yours is in the top drawer of my dresser.” Virgil smiled, trying not to laugh as Patton gasped and all but jumped off the bed to run to said drawer.

“Virgil, oh my goodness.” Patton squealed, grabbing the box and sitting back on the bed, throwing his arms around him.

“You haven’t even opened it yet.” Virgil mumbled, but couldn’t help the smile that was spreading on his flushed face as he hugged him back.

“And you know I’m going to love it no matter what.”

“I do know that, that’s why I love you.” Virgil said, making Patton hug him closer, giving his cheek multiple kisses.

“I love you too, so much.”

“Happy Valentines day, Patton.” Virgil said softly, holding his chin between his thumb and forefinger, bringing their lips together for a slow kiss.

“Happy Valentines day, Virgil.” He smiled into the kiss, letting himself get caught in it for a few long minutes before pulling back and ripping into his present as Virgil did the same.


	3. Roman/Logan

Roman tried to keep quiet as he made his way into Logans room, the other side still snoring softly in his bed. Setting his tray down, the coffee mug bumped against the glass of juice, making Logan stir slightly, making Roman bite his lip. When the other didn’t open his eyes, he let out a small sigh of relief, before sitting on the bed. Watching him for a few long moments, he felt the love swelling around his heart, which he knew Logan would make a face at.

Reaching forward he gently ran the tip of his finger down Logans nose, making it twitch slightly, Logan mumbling in his sleep. Doing it again, this time Logans hand came up to swat at the touch, which Roman moved out of the way. Trailing his finger over Logans cheeks this time, the logical side mumbled more, moving to turn over only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

Grumbling softly, Logan let his eyes peek open, a small glare on his face which Roman only could smile at.

“Good morning to you to, my grumpy one.”

Logan grumbled again, but laid back on his back with a small tug from Roman, jolting slightly as Roman leaned in to kiss him. The still sleepy part of his brain wanted to push the over joyous side away, but he found himself returning the kiss, wrapping his arms around Roman. For a few long sweet minutes Logan let Roman control their kiss, holding him close and losing himself in the feeling. A yawn from him however, made Roman finally pull back, a chuckle falling from his lips.

“Are you in better spirits now?” Roman asked, resting their foreheads together.

“I would say so, the releasing of oxytocin does tend to do that.” Logan smiled, mussing Romans hair slightly, laughing as the other huffed. “And if that’s coffee I smell, then I would defiantly say I am.”

“Oh, coffee puts you in a better mood than me?” Roman asked, sitting up and handing Logan his glasses.

“Well coffee gives you caffeine, which while it does have it’s own downfalls, often is what people use to give them a boost. Kissing can lead to many other things, some of which are the opposite of waking one up.”

Roman looked at him for a few long moments before rolling his eyes and pressing another kiss to his lips before handing him the coffee cup.

“One should not be able to use such big words so soon after being woken up.” Roman said, as Logan took a drink of the hot liquid.

“Well I could say one shouldn’t be able to be so sunny soon after waking, but here you are.” Logan raised and eyebrow, making Roman laugh.

“Fair point.”

“So is Patton going to be upset that I missed the breakfast you two had planned for the four of us?”

“No, you’re off the hook today, we thought it would be more romantic if we served you and Virgil breakfast in bed.”

“Eck, romance.” Logan made an over exagerated face, pulling another laugh from Roman.

“Well get ready for more, just to spite you.” He smiled, handing him the small present.

“You know, I knew you, and most likely Patton were not going to stick to the no presents rule.”

“Oh yea?”

“Mhm, which means, here.” Logan pulled open his bedside drawer, pulling out a box and handing it to Roman.

“Aww, I knew you loved me.”

Logan just rolled his eyes once more, but accepted the kiss Roman placed on his lips once again.

“Happy Valentines day, Microsoft Nerd.”

“Happy Valentines day, Half wit.”

“Rude.”

“You started it.”


	4. Logan/Patton

Patton hummed to himself as he washed the dishes, a smile planted on his face at the breakfast him and Virgil shared. He was so caught up in trying to get a particularly stubborn spot of syrup off, that he didn’t hear the person coming up behind him until their arms were around his waist. Jumping slightly, he looked over his shoulder and smiled at Logan.

“Well, hi there.”

“Hi. You cooked breakfast you know, you didn’t have to do the dishes as well.” Logan said, letting Patton press a kiss to his cheek before moving to the drying rack and grabbing a towel to dry the dishes.

“I know I didn’t, but I really don’t mind. I promise.”

Logan sighed fondly, pressing a kiss to Pattons forehead before working to dry the dishes and setting them to the side. They worked together in mostly silence, Patton going back to humming which made Logan roll his eyes at the cheesy song choices. When they were done, Logan handed Patton the towel to dry his own hands. Tossing the towel on the counter when he was done with it, he wrapped his hands around Logans hips, pulling them together.

Wrapping his arms around Pattons shoulders he let himself be pulled into a kiss, feeling Pattons happy smile against his lips. Pressing Logan against the counter, Patton held him tight as he placed kiss after kiss to his lips, thumbs rubbing his sides. Logan was the first to pull back, trying to catch his breath, cheeks a soft red at the fond look Patton was giving him. 

“Hi.” Patton said, resting their foreheads together.

“Hi.” Logan parroted, fingers playing with the soft hairs on the base of Pattons skull.

“So do you want your present now or later?”

“You mean that wasn’t my present?”

Patton laughed and rolled his eyes fondly, giving Logan a small kiss before shaking his head.

“While I’m glad you think my kisses are worthy of being a present, no.”

“Ah, well then I ask you the same question.”

“You can’t answer a question with a question.”

“Yes you can, it’s called.” Logan was cut of by Patton pressing their lips together once more.

“You can give me it in a little bit, I want to keep kissing you right now.”

“That can be arranged.”

“Happy Valentines day, Logan.”

“Happy Valentines day, Patton.”


	5. Virgil/Roman

Coming out of his bathroom, Virgil jumped slightly at the seeing a figure on his bed that wasn’t there two minutes ago.

“You’re going to give me a heart attack one of these days.” Virgil huffed, moving over to stand in front of Roman.

“Says the man who likes to just appear and scare everyone.” Roman smiled, wrapping his arms around Virgils hips and pulling him between his legs.

“That was one time. And Patton only screamed because he thought one of the curtain spiders moved.” He smirked, wrapping his hands gently around the sides of Romans neck.

“Fair point, I guess.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, but leaned in, pressing their lips together, humming softly as Roman returned the kiss. Romans hands moved down to the others legs spreading them and pulling him again so he straddled his hips, sitting on his legs.

“Hey now.” Virgil mumbled against his lips.

“Hush you, I just wanted you at easier kissing height.” Roman smiled, pressing their lips back together.

Running his thumbs over Romans jaw line, Virgil shivered at the pure love he could feel from Romans kisses, the almost possessive hold on him. When Roman tried to pull back, Virgil followed, pressing their lips back together, making the prince smile more into the kiss. The next time Roman tried, Virgil did the same again, making Roman all but giggle this time, pressing a harder his to his lips before trying again. This time Virgil let him go, but kept his hold on him, thumbs still trailing their soft movements.

“So when would you like your present?” Roman asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

“Why do we bother making rules when no one listens to them?” Virgil chuckled, cocking an eyebrow.

“Because it’s the one day I can actually show you and Logan how much I truly love you without too many eye rolls.”

“That is a good point.”

“Isn’t it though.” Roman smiled, going to press their lips back together before stopping. “Wait, none of us? That means you got us stuff too.”

“Maybe.” Virgil smirked.

Squeaking, Virgil wrapped his arms around Romans shoulders as the other stood up before turning them around and trapping Virgil to the matress.

“I knew you loved me.” Roman smiled triumphantly 

“It wasn’t just you I got a gift for you know.” Vigil blushed, but felt his heart skip a beat at the pure look of love Roman was giving him.

“You are so amazing.”

Vigil blushed more, and would have covered his face if Roman hadn’t leaned in again to kiss him deeply, making his vision spin.

“Happy Valentines Day, My Emo daydream.”

“Happy Valentines day, Sir. Sing-a-long,”


	6. Logan/Virgil

Logan smiled softly as Virgil sat down next to him, the darker side resting his head against his right shoulder. In the kitchen Roman and Patton were working on a dinner, making the whole space smell down right delicious.

“I was wondering where you were.” Logan said, resting his head on Virgils, setting his Nook to the side.

“Thomas needed to ask me some things about an upcoming video.”

“Is everything alright?” Logan asked, grasping Virgils hand.

“Yea, he just wanted to make sure I would be ok with something that would be brought up, but he was just over worrying.”

“Well you are quite good at that.”

Virgil huffed out a small laugh, finally turning his head to look at Logan, leaning his head against the back of the couch. It was such an odd occurrence to see such a fond look in Logans eyes, though he was more on the receiving end more and more often. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to Logans, sighing happily as Logan pressed back, left hand coming to wrap around the back of Virgils neck. They stayed that way for a long while, sharing soft, deep kisses as the sounds of their other two loves singing in the kitchen wrapped around them. When they finally pulled back, Logan looked less put together and Virgil could feel the warmth on his cheeks.

“I think dinner is just about ready, so when we’re done, would you like to come to my room for your present?” Logan asked, running his fingers up through Virgils hair.

“You mean I can’t unwrap you right now?” Virgil smirked, watching Logan turn red.

“While I mean an actual present, no we do not have time for those actions either.” He swallowed, even though the look on Virgils face made him want to say screw dinner.

“Well in that case, yea, I’ll bring your present as well.”

“Rule breaker.” Logan laughed lightly.

“You’re one to talk.”

Logan chuckled again, before bringing their lips back together, trying to keep things pg, even though he could feel fire in his veins. He was two seconds from pinning Virgil to the couch when Patton called them to the table, making him groan lightly.

“Dinners ready.” Virgil smirked, kissing Logans bottom lip.

“That it is.”

“Don’t you worry, we have all night for, as you put it, those kind of activities.”

“That we do.” Logan sighed, standing and adjusting his clothes.

Virgil followed him up, only to be pulled into his arms, a small kiss pressed to the corner of his mouth.

“Happy Valentines Day, Virgil.”

“Happy Valentines Day, Logan.”


End file.
